The Boy I Hate
by beautiful.even.in.death
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya in high school, it s currently the week for school festival. Involves a gender bender play and a rather wild kiss.


„I hate violence and there is nothing more I love than my peace."

**Chapter 1 : Shizuo **

It´s monday, a normal school day. The teacher announced the upcoming school festival. Everyone sounded excited and when he tried chipping in his idea, his classmates just ends up looking horrified. It has always been like that. It was hard to make friends if everyone is scared you might break their neck without further notice. He doesn´t even know where that story came from, but it seems like his classmates are avoiding him more than ever. There is Shinra and Kadota. And that flea that he ends up interracting with at lunchtime, but other than that, noone bothers with him. It´s not that he is lonely, he enjoys peace more than anything. But he would really appreciate it, if people wouldn´t start shaking when he starts talking with them.

„Actually..." The teacher started. „We have already planned out a script for a play."

Everyone groaned. They all preferred the idea of watching the girls walking around in maid outfits.

„No need to be disappointed everyone, we will be working with class-C on this." The teacher sounded excited and he was the only one.

Shizuo ended up crumpling the notebook on his desk. ´Class-C, Class-C, Class-C. More of that flea.´ Maybe it´s better to stop attending school for the time being? He contemplated but he remembered the conversation he just had with his parents about cutting school too much... So he could probably drop that option.

„The script to ´Sleeping Beauty´ is being written by Miyano-san who has won the young writers award." The teacher paused. „Also, I must already tell you, that this will be a gender bender play!"

Ok. Now the interest in the classroom has been piqued. Most of the boys sounded enraged and the girls were excited.

„We will decide the roles through drawing. I will now call class-c in as Im sure that their teacher has finished explaining too."

The boys were asked to draw from box with the girls role while the girls drew from the opposite.

Shizuo was only glad that he get to work backstage, meaning no interraction with the flea who has obviously picked the leading part. What a laugh. A flea in a dress. He totally pity Miyano-san who has to kiss that good-for-nothing.

The next days became busy, Shizuo ended up staying longer at school due to the assembling of the stage and at lunchtime, well, guys from other schools started challenging him for fights. Fights that he ends up winning anyway. Obviously the work of I-ZA-YA-kun.

And he denies it with such ease and with his trademark smirk that Shizuo ends up chasing him at lunchtime. Shinra enjoys the act though and so does the rest of the school.

Two days before the play, Shizuo was called in by the teacher who told him that Miyano-san wouldnt be able to make it at the day of the play for overworking herself with the script, she has ended up with a flu and high fever and that he now has to take over the role of the prince and he has to rehearse the lines with Orihara-san ASAP.

He was too shocked to say no. And eventhough he repeated that this is a gender bender play, and a guy can´t possibly play the prince, the teacher just shrugged it off.

Izaya was delighted to hear of the „sickness" that has befallen Miyano-san, now he has been given the chance to play with his most favorite toy.

He anticipated the end of the class and waited eagerly for the prince to arrive. The girls asked him to try on the dress as it has now been fitted to his size, they were putting make-up on him and combing the wig he got. It was rather itchy. It was then that Shizuo arrived looking more annoyed than ever. It was so easy to tease him.

When he spotted Izaya in the dress, he actually found that he looked rather pretty, but he banned that thought from his mind faster than lightning.

„Shizu-chan. What do you think of my dress?" He turned to show his back and bat his lashes.

„What a joke. A flea in a dress and also that wig makes your head look too small." Shizuo laughed.

Izaya acted as if the words hurt him, which it did, but the irony!

„Oh Shizuo, your words hurt me, eventhough I dressed up just for you today..."

The girls all snorted with laugther in the background.

Shizuo felt rather stupid in this unfamiliar crowd. He had the urge to punch the fleas face but with that dress and wig, it would be like punching a girl. Which is what Izaya sometimes feels like... Okay, that thought has just been dismissed quickly.

„Let´s rehearse already!"

Everyone left, so aside from him and Izaya in a dress there was noone he can look at.

„Wear your fucking uniform already, or do you want to stay in that thing forever."

„Why so concious Shizu-chan? Don´t you think it will have the right feel for our kiss if I wear a dress? Or is it better with my normal clothing? Do you play for the other team?"

„Fine wear it! And the teacher never said that we have to kiss either!"

Izaya started laughing like a crazy person. „Are you still a virgin Shizu-chan? Or why are you so dense?" Izaya started changing his clothes. „Sleeping beauty was not kissed on the forehead by the prince she was awakened by a very wet french kiss."

„It was not even a french kiss you flea, it was just a kiss."

„You really are a virgin."

Shizuo popped a vein, ready to punch the idiot. Izaya stopped before him. Shizuo towered over him but it didnt seem to bother him.

„You never had sex and you never will be kissed you virgin." Izaya smirked again.

It annoyed him, seeing that smirk, he hated how Izaya thinks he is more superior. He hated how a mere flea can easily get a rise out of him and he wants just for once to teach this know-it-all a lesson.

He pulled Izayas black collars and placed a deep kiss into his mouth. Sticking his tongue in forcefully and stroking the hot inside of the other. The fleas eyes widened but he didnt resist and responded to the wild kiss like it was some kind of competition. Izaya felt fragile in his arms but very warm... and he snuggled so perfectly there. Izaya deepened the kiss more, playing with Shizuos hair while staring intently into his eyes, never blinking.

Shizuo felt hot suddenly, feeling a tiny sensation arise inside his stomach. He was probably hungry he reasoned.

When they finally stopped playing with each others tongues, Izaya smiled against shizuos lips. He was then pushed away. Izaya wiped the drool from his lips while staring intently at Shizuo´s flushed face that probably mirrors his own.

Shizuo left the room abruptly, closing the door loudly behind him.

Izaya sat there still in dazed. „Baka! Shizu-chan no baka."


End file.
